Disruptions in Kingsport
by PastelSiren
Summary: Episode 5 of "The Monopalous Series" Sequel to Caitie's Secrets The lives of the occupants in Kingsport aren't exactly the way there supposed to be, and a deeper and closer look atCaitie's home life.


Episode 5: Disruptions in Kingsport   
  
Title: Disruptions in Kingsport   
Summary: Episode 5 of "The Monopalous Series" Sequel to Caitie's Secrets   
The lives of the occupants in Kingsport aren't exactly the way there   
supposed to be, and a deeper and closer look atCaitie's home life.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own IAHB or any characters except Kathleen and Rheayn   
(A/N- Hello again. Pastel Siren here.. This chapters kinda short. Only like   
3 pages. After this episode, another big thingsgoing to happen. I have   
chapter 7 written already. I'm jumping way ahead of myself. I haven't even   
written 6 yet, but I'm going to now, so there won't be a big wait between   
stories. So if your enjoying these, or are anxious to know what's going to   
happen, you won't be in suspense for too long. On onefinal note, thanks   
again Val for posting my stories for me. My computers still being stubborn,   
and if your not clear on the whole me being a different person than Val   
thing, E-mail me, Siren eyes00@aol.com and I'll explain, and answer any   
questions you have. Without further ado   
  
Episode 5: Disruptions in Kingsport   
  
Val walked home. Salt water tears stung her eyes. And the cold breeze   
blowing didn't help much either. A brain tumor? How could Caitie have a   
brain Tumor? It just wasn't right. She just always seemed O.K. How could   
this happen.   
  
She thought back to her reaction to Caitie's news.   
  
"Val, I'm going to die."   
  
"No. You don't die from Jelly Fish. They got the poison out. They said they   
did."   
  
"No, Val, not the sting. I have a brain Tumor."   
  
How could Caitie be saying this. Val couldn't believe her. "No Caitie, your   
not dying. Your fine. You've always been fine, and you always will be   
fine." Val started to hyperventilate, and Caitie tried to comfort her, but   
couldn't help cry herself.   
  
"Val, please stop."   
  
"How can I stop?" She stould up and you could hear the sobs in her voice.   
"What am I supposed to do Caitie? Your my best friend. You can't You can't   
She stopped and noticed the tears on Caitie's face. "Oh God!. Caitie,   
Caitie I'm so sorry. Here I ma only thinking of myself and Oh Caitie." She   
ran to her friend and put her arms around her.   
  
"Hey. You said brain tumor. They can get those out can't they? They have   
surgeries for that? Don't they?"   
  
Caitie started crying out loud.   
  
"Yeah. But we can't afford it." "Well, isn't your mom doing anything?"   
  
Caitie lost it. She was crying and screaming, and pacing all over the   
living room. "She's not doing anything Val. She's acting like it never   
happened. Like everything's normal. She wont even talk about it with me.   
Val, I've been holding it inside, and I can't take it anymore."   
  
Val and Caitie had spent 3 hours talking about this, and Val kept saying   
she was going to think of something, but Caitie had already seemed to have   
given up. Caitie made Val promise not to tell anyone. Especially Jaime. She   
would tell him in her own time. Only Val, Ms. Roft and Rheayn knew.   
  
Val squinted her eyes together as the thought ended, and when she opened   
her eyes, she paid close attention to the leaves coming down. They were   
changing colors. Fall was coming soon. She thought of this, and anything   
else that would take her mind off Caitie.   
  
She turned at the sound of a horn honking. Tyler pulled up behind her and   
got out of his car to talk toher. Oh no, not now. He can't see me like   
this.   
  
"Hey Val.!" He said cheerfully. Can I give you a ride home. He noticed the   
redness in Val's eyes."Val?" he asked.   
  
"Tyler I.. I.. I have to go. No thank you for the ride. I just need to go   
home."   
  
She turned and ran away from him. He starred at her in amazement. Why was   
she running from him? Than a thought jumped into his head. "THE ENVELOPE!   
She must of read it. Oh god! I knew I shouldn't of given it to her. NOW SHE   
HATES ME!" He put his hands to his head to put pressure on the stress that   
was building up. He felt awful. Val had rejected him, and now she wasn't   
speaking to him. He could live without her liking him, but he could not   
live without her being his friend. He needed to clear his mind. So he got   
in his car to go for a drive.   
  
Back at Caitie's house, she was lying on her bed waiting for her sister.   
She felt such a relief to have told Val. But she wasn't sure what to do now.  
She was scared of the fact she didn't know if she would live or die. She   
was scared of the treatment she would soon have to take, and it's side   
affects. She was scared of all the things she would be going through.   
Everything the doctors had explained to her. But most of all, she was   
scared of telling Jaime.   
  
She new she couldn't keep this a secret from him. And she didn't want him   
to find out from anyone else but her. She decided to wait for the perfect   
time. And she didn't think it was right now.   
  
Val walked into her home with a blank expression on her face. "Anybody   
here?" She cried out. No answer. Thank God! She went up into her room,   
through off her jacket and plopped down on her bed. Her thoughts were   
filled of hers and Caitie's discussion. Why wasn't Caitie's mom trying to   
help? Caitie left that part out. But she new she had to do something. I'll   
eventually think of something. I have to.   
  
Val continued her thoughts, not noticing Tyler's envelope resting on her   
bed stand next to her. 


End file.
